Acting your age
by Kitty Petro
Summary: First BB fanfic, inspired of the last 10 seconds in Litchi's gag reel from CS. By a simple accident Litchi ends up at the Alucard estate, and tries to make the young girl she meets act more childish.


Acting your age

Rachel sighed where she sat in her garden, enjoying her afternoon tea. Her red eyes gazed halfway over the ornate roses, unblemished and perfect. Her gaze then turned towards Nago and Gii, her two familiars sleeping soundly at her side, ready to follow her instructions should she have need of them. Rachel sat down her cup gently.

"Valkenhayn."

The butler appeared out of nowhere bowing gently.

"Yes Madam Rachel?"

"I am finished with my tea… you may take it inside."

"Of course Madam… is there anything else you desire?"

Rachel looked out over the roses again, leaning her head on her arm.

"No… not at the present time. I suppose I will just sit and observe… as I always have."

"As you wish Madam, feel free to call out if there is anything you need."

And with that and a bow Valkenhayn disappeared into nothingness again. Rachel sighed once again as a gust of wind tore through the garden, making her neat and perfect pigtails whip gently against her cheeks. She turned her gaze away from the roses, to gaze down where Nago and Gii where slumbering, Gii lying on Nago's dark head.

Deciding that her familiars had had enough sleep for one day, she promptly reached down and grabbed Gii by the ears… He woke at once.

"OOOOOWWWW Princess that hurts."

"Silence Gii, I am bored and in the need of entertainment."

Rachel smiled as she started stretching Gii as far as she could between the bat's cheeks, enjoying the sounds of pain coming from him.

Nago, who had woken up by Gii's screams, watched nervously, but not bothering to speak up… he did not want to take Gii's place of Rachel's play toy. After a while Rachel decided that hurting Gii wasn't fun anymore and let the bat go. The poor bat flew off behind Nago, whining over the pain in his cheeks.

"Nago, Gii, we are going out."

"Going where Princess?"

Rachel deftly hit Nago over his head, making the cat wince.

"That is none of your concern Nago; just do what you are told."

"As you wish princess."

Nago turned into an umbrella, Rachel gripping him deftly and opened a portal. As the portal closed, Valkenhayn appeared again, sighing gently.

'I wish Madam Rachel could tell me when she decides to go out for a walk' he thought to himself, heading back to the Alucard estate to ready some tea, Madam Rachel would most likely want some when she came back from her adventure.

BLAZBLUEBLAZBLUEBLAZBLUE

The townsfolk of Orient town in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi had become used to strange things happening.

Robotic kaka's running amok, ninja's running around screaming about justice, and giant red men made by science had stopped fazing them a long time ago. Therefore nobody reacted as a seemingly young girl appeared out of thin air, followed by some wind and a couple of rose petals.

Rachel looked around, wondering who was around to help her with her boredom. Walking off in a random direction Rachel looked around, enjoying the cold night. She only stopped as a gentle voice called out to her.

"Hey there, are you ok?"

Rachel turned around, gazing into the face of Litchi Faye Ling, the woman looking concerned at Rachel.

"Is there a reason as to why I should not be ok?" Rachel asked, deciding against better judgment to indulge the doctor.

Litchi crouched, so that she and Rachel were at the same eye level.

"I am sorry for intruding, I am a doctor, and my clinic is right over there."

She pointed gently towards the house, Rachel not even bothering to take a look. Litchi smiled gently as she turned to Rachel again.

"I just thought that you looked so pale; I was worried that you might be sick."

Rachel smiled gently. "I am no paler than I usually am, and if I were feeling under the weather, that really would not be any of your concern."

"Don't say things like that" Litchi said, laying a hand in what she thought to be a friendly gesture on top of Rachel's head, gently ruffling her perfect hair.

Gii and Nago gulped, thinking that things were going to turn ugly. Rachel closed her eyes gently, took a few deep breaths and gently lifted away Litchi's hand.

"Please do not touch me without permission… I do not care for it."

Litchi blinked as Rachel gently started putting her hair back into place where it had been mussed, and smiled gently.

"You really are serious for such a young little girl aren't you?"

"I guess I am" Rachel said, her smile reappearing for a small instant.

"Even if you are, you shouldn't be out this late all by yourself. Your parent's would be worried if something happened to you."

"I assure you I can take care of myself" Rachel said. "And what I do is for me to decide."

Rachel was getting annoyed now. Who did this woman think she was to tell her what she should or should not do? She needed tea, time to return.

"Have a nice evening" Rachel said, curtseying gently. Politeness always came first, no matter the circumstance. Rachel turned, and opened a portal back to her mansion… but something wasn't right.

"Hey wait, don't go."

BLAZBLUEBLAZBLUEBLAZBLUE

As the portal opened and closed Rachel found herself back in her rose garden.

"Uhh… princess?"

At the sound of Gii's voice Rachel turned, and saw that Litchi had tagged along, gently gripping the shoulder of Rachel's dress.

"I thought I asked you to not touch me" she said, her perfect face frowning for just a second. "I really do not care for physical contact if it can be avoided."

Litchi, who had gaped around at the strange place, quickly letting go of Rachel's dress.

"W-w-w-who are you?"

Rachel sighed and let Nago go, the familiar turning himself into a cat once again. Litchi gaped gently as Rachel sat down in her chair.

"I am Rachel Alucard, this is my home… I did not intend for you to follow me home, but now that you are here… would you care for some tea?"

Litchi blinked again where she sat on the ground. "Tea?"

Rachel sighed. "Could you at least stand up? You are crushing the roses."

Litchi looked at the ground and the bed of roses spread out around her. She rose to her feet and walked over to the table where Rachel sat.

"Valkenhayn."

Litchi jumped slightly as Valkenhayn appeared to Rachel's side.

"Yes Madam Rachel?"

"I would like some tea… and an extra chair."

Valkenhayn looked over to Litchi, who once again just blinked in amazement.

"As you wish Madam Rachel." And with that Valkenhayn disappeared with another bow.

Litchi, finally getting used to the fact that Rachel probably were more than a simple child, took the time to look around.

"So… where are we?"

"My home… I told you as much did I not?" Rachel turned to Nago and Gii, who were watching Litchi carefully.

"Nago, Gii, I want you two to prepare a bath for me. I feel dirty and my hair needs some care."

"Yes princess."

The two rushed away, leaving only Rachel and Litchi behind in the garden.

"So this is where you live huh… your parents must be rich."

"My parents are not around… this is my home, my garden and my subordinates… do not make the mistake of thinking that what is mine is someone else's… I do not care for it."

Litchi turned to Rachel who sat daintily in her chair, gazing slightly bored at the roses.

"You seem so grown up" Litchi commented. "And yet, you look like a mere child."

Rachel smiled amused. "There is more to me than meets the eye doctor."

"Still… it would not hurt you to act your age. Nobody would think it strange for a child to play… and yet something tells me that you haven't had fun in a long time."

"I keep myself entertained" Rachel said, not bothering to start with the explanation of the truth.

The good doctor was kind enough to be talking with her, on a level of adults, which was more that she could say of most people she encountered.

"Oh really? When was the last time you enjoyed yourself so much that you laughed… loud and hard?"

"I do not care for laughter" Rachel said.

Litchi smiled and walked over to where Rachel stood. "Then you haven't laughed in the right way" Litchi said.

Rachel suddenly realized that Litchi was standing a little closer to her than she was comfortable with.

"Would you be so kind as to move a little away? You are intruding on my personal space."

Litchi grinned, the expression reminding Rachel a little of what she saw in the mirror from time to time. "Not until you laugh."

And quickly before Rachel had the time to react Litchi was over her, her long thin fingers brushing up and down Rachel's side smiling gently.

"Tickle, tickle."

Rachel started to laugh, although it was more of a childish giggle. In between the pearls of laughter she tried to protest as Litchi tickled every piece of her body that she could, from her sides, up under her arms, to her sensitive neck.

"HAHAHA STOP IT HEHEHE THIS IS NOT AMUSING HAHAHA I AM GOING TO HURT YOU HEHEHEHEHE NO MORE HAHAHA."

Litchi smiled, noticing that Rachel's eyes where closed shut, happy tears leaking down her face. She stopped, smiling gently as Rachel sank down in her chair and calmed down.

"See… don't you feel better?"

Rachel's smile had disappeared, and the angry scowl currently on her face promised hell to the doctor in front of her.

She rose in her chair, not bothering to step out of it, and held her hand up against the sky. Closing her fingers until only her index finger remained she smiled gently as Litchi suddenly was engulfed in a bright red light. Rachel let her hand fall down as she stopped her lightning assault, Litchi reappearing, smoke coming from her.

"Do not do that again" Rachel said, her voice once again clear.

Litchi blinked. "You are no ordinary girl are you?"

"No, Madam Rachel certainly is not."

Valkenhayn appeared again whit a tray of tea and an extra chair.

"Madam Rachel is the current head of the Alucard family… and has had that position for about 500 years now."

Litchi blinked. "500? But how are you…"

She gazed to Rachel who took the tea gently. She blinked and looked at Rachel's gothic clothes, then at her pale skin, and scarlet eyes. She started to stutter and Rachel sighed.

"I do believe the word you are looking for is vampire."

Litchi stopped her stuttering and gently sat down in the chair that Valkenhayn had sat up by the table. Accepting a cup of tea she thanked him gently, and took a big gulp.

"That is all Valkenhayn… I will call for you when you are needed again."

"As you wish Madam Rachel."

Rachel looked up to Litchi and took another dainty sip of her tea. Litchi was halfway trying to look casual as she tried to hide her neck behind her hair. Rachel smiled.

"There is no need to be worried. In all my years as a vampire I have only once bitten a person… I do not care for messing my clothes with blood."

Litchi seemed to relax, and took another gulp of tea.

"I must thank you" Rachel said gently, putting down her cup on the table.

Litchi looked up surprised as Rachel continued to talk.

"I continue to live… while the wheels of fate keep the story continuing in a loop… I have seen it all happen so many times, and knowing what is going to happen, I can do little less than to observe from afar."

Litchi blinked. "That sounds terrible… like watching a good friend die, again and again."

"Yes… Again and again… for half a century. I thank you for living up my endless cycle of monotony… even though I do not approve of the way it was done… I shall reward you for your trouble. And now, I must bid you farewell… it is getting early and I need some rest before the struggle begins anew."

Litchi raised a curious eyebrow. "What do you mean wi…" as she started talking, a portal opened and closed.

Litchi blinked as she found herself back in Kagutsuchi… right outside her clinic. She looked up to the cold sky, seeing a bunch of stars littered over the dark sky. She smiled gently and walked inside, deciding that she needed some sleep

Back at the Alucard mansion Valkenhayn appeared next to Rachel.

"Did your guest have to go so soon milady?"

"Yes… she did indeed. Valkenhayn, may I ask why you saw it fit to stand by idle as the woman took her… liberties?"

Valkenhayn smiled gently. He should have known that Madam Rachel had noticed him.

"My apologies milady, but I saw no harm in what she was doing… had she tried to hurt you I would have stepped in immediately."

"You found my suffering amusing did you?"

"My apologies Madam Rachel… as you started to laugh, I remembered a time where you weren't loaded with this responsibility… and something tells me that you did not mind too much."

Rachel sighed. "Never the less Valkenhayn, if someone tries to do this again you are to stop them, is that clear?"

"Of course milady."

Rachel rose from her seat and started to walk up to the estate.

"I am taking a bath… I want my bedroom ready for when I finish... I have had a long and tiresome day."

Valkenhayn smiled gently at Rachel's back and bowed gently. "Of course Madam Rachel… of course."


End file.
